


pinpoint art love

by Evanstanwrites



Category: AU - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bad Boy Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, Getting a Tattoo, Smut, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, Teasing, getting turned on by vibrations, use of tattoo gun for other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: reader wants another tattoo from her best friend but thinks it’s time to show she isn’t the good girl everyone thinks she is





	pinpoint art love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you can get turned on by the vibrations of a tattoo gun and you can cum from them!

It was the late evening when y/n stood in front of the big old looking building. In front of it stood several parked motorcycles. The place itself looked like it could have caved down any minute, there were cracks in the wall. The window was dark colored so you couldn’t look inside. You had to look really hard to find the door handle on the old looking door. But looks deceived. This wasn’t an old building, the owner only made it look like it was old and ready to cave in. This was the best tattoo shop in town called “pinpoint art” but it only worked with appointments and surely no strangers. Sebastian the owner and head tattoo artist hated tourists who wanted a small tattoo and expected them to be done right away. Those strangers didn’t have any respect for the artists who were working there. So, you could only get an appointment if you were friends with one of the staff or had been sent by another client.

Y/n on the other hand knew Sebastian from when they were in high school together. They were friends ever since he stood up for her against a bully. Sebastian was the school’s bad boy who everybody was afraid of. It was since then that they were inseparable and became best friends. She was more of the silent kind and he was totally not, he was outgoing, funny and a total flirt. But beside that he was a motorcycle riding bad boy but deep down he had a golden heart for everyone dear to him.

Y/n took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the open space in the front of the shop. She was greeted with heavy metal music playing low in the background of the gallery like room. The front of the shop was decorated with the drawings from all the artists that worked there. But what was new was and additional panel at the right wall. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was her drawings, drawings she gave Sebastian years ago. He even had a few of them included in his full sleeves.

“well dragă, you look so surprised. Never seen a drawing before?” a laugh came from behind the corner.

She immediately knew it was Sebastian who was sitting behind the counter, there was a tv screen showing the security camera directed to the front of the shop.

“Of course, I’ve seen a drawing before you ass. But I never thought you would show mine here. Why?”

“well that’s a stupid question don’t you think. They’re good.” Sebastian remarked.

When y/n was done staring she stepped around the counter and towards Sebastian where he sat working on a drawing.

“what’re you working on?” y/n asked him while trying to peak over the high counter.

“what’s going on with you and those stupid questions dragă? I’m working on the design you wanted for your next tattoo. You’re the one who can’t seem to get enough of my tattoos. Or is it that you just can’t get enough of me?”

Just at that moment Sebastian looked up at her and saw the red glow on her cheeks which made him smirk. It wasn’t a big secret that y/n had a crush on him and he even knew that. But he never acted on her feelings, he just treated her like he always did. Which made her think he didn’t feel the same.

“hey princess, where is my hug? You come in here like you own the place but you forget my hug.”

After all those years, the way he talked still got to her. She knew well enough that it was his way of teasing her.

Sebastian stood from his place behind the counter and the first thing she noticed was how the dark shirt and jeans hugged his body and moved with him with every step he took till he was in front of her and pulled her against his warm solid chest.

“You do know I was only joking don’t you dragă? I don’t think you ask stupid questions. And I admire your work that’s why your drawings are up there. But enough, lets talk business. This design where do you want it?” he lets y/n go and walks back around the counter to pick up the drawing.

“well you’re sure the others are already gone for the day?” y/n asked and the blush was back up.

“yeah, you asked for a closed shop session and even if there was still someone here, you know my station is in complete privacy. You’ve been in there many hours before. But trust me I made sure nobody is here but us. And if it would make you feel better I can lock the front door.”

Y/n just nodded her head at the idea to lock the shop door.

Sebastian grabbed the keys and locked the door while shaking his head at her. Signing for her to follow him to his station.

“so tell me now where do you want my next work of art?” he asked once they were seated in his station.

It’s now or never. Sebastian is the only one I would trust to do this, she thought to herself and dragged all her courage together and told him.

“I want it on my pubic bone.” 

He was blown away. He never expected his ‘good girl’ best friend to want something like that.

“Hot damn dragă, you finally stepping over to the dark side?” Sebastian spoke when he snapped out of his surprise.

“Well with a bad boy as a best friend I someday had to.”

“I prefer the term misunderstood but bad boy works just as good.” He said with his usual grin and wink.

He grabbed the drawing back in his hand and looked at her with a light blush on his cheeks (which was new for the bad boy).

“You do know you gonna have to get partially naked?”

“Yeah that’s why I asked for a closed shop session and you are only one I trust to do this for me.” She tells him while picking at the hem of her shirt and looking down.

“Dragă, I feel honored that you trust me that much. But I’m gonna be honest this will be a bit awkward I’ll try to be as professional as I can be for you.” He said while taking her head between his tattoo covered hands, forcing her to look at him. Y/n just nods.

“Well I’m gonna make the stencil and give you some time to get ready and comfy on the table.” Sebastian said while getting up from his chair giving her a wink and walking out of the room giving her some privacy.

Once he got back in the room he had to pinch himself. There she lay on his table with her lower half covered with one of the towels he kept under the sink. He was nervous because he too had a big crush on her but never acted on it because she deserved better than him. So, he swallowed the big lump in his throat and got a grip of himself. He couldn’t let her see how nervous he was, he had to make sure she was as relaxed as possible.

“Okay you ready to get inked? “

“Yeah let’s get this over with. How long do you think it will take?”

“Well I would love to get the line work done which I hope will take an hour, depends how well your skin takes the ink in that place and doesn’t get swollen too quickly. It really is a painful place so when it gets too much just tell me and we’ll use the anesthetic spray.” He explained while getting his tattoo gun and ink ready.

“This is gonna be a very awkward question but did you shave?” he asked while holding out a razor

y/n got so nervous she couldn’t get out a single word so she just nodded. Sebastian just smiled at her giving her the remote control to his music player so she could choose her favorite music to play in the background.

“I’m gonna take the towel away so I can place the stencil. If you want just close your eyes and try to relax as much as you can.”

She did close her eyes but she didn’t relax. The idea that Sebastian was so close to her pussy, where she wanted him but in a completely different way made her squirm.

She tensed once she felt him taking away the towel, placing the stencil on her pubic bone, making it wet and then peeling it back so the stencil ink was left behind on her skin.

“Okay I’m gonna start at the top and work down from there. Just try to relax, it’s just me. Just tell me to stop for any reason and I’ll stop okay?”

Again y/n just nodded. And Sebastian started to work, careful of where he placed his hand in which he held a paper cloth to wipe blood and ink away.

The first 10 minutes were very quiet in the room besides the music playing in the background and the bussing from Sebastian’s tattoo gun. And once he felt y/n relax under his hands he started his usual small talk with her. It was hard for him not to just jump her bones right there and then but he tried his best to be professional because that’s what she needed now as it was bound to get even more awkward.

“Dragă I’m gonna need you to get your ass a bit closer to the edge so I can reach that spot better.”

y/n got more at ease with her nakedness around Sebastian in the last 10 minutes or so she just did as he asked and shuffled down the table so her ass was at the edge of the table.

“yeah that’s better. Are you still comfy?”

“not really, I don’t know how to hold my legs.” y/n said while wiggling her feet at him.

What surprised her was his careless reaction. He scooted forward on his chair and grabbed her legs wrapping them around him so her feet rested on the free space behind his back on the chair. The only thing was now he had a full view of her exposed pussy.

“That’s better” he just stated and went back to the tattoo.

It was after a while her skin started to swell a bit and she was in more pain so Sebastian used the anesthetic spray to numb the pain and reduce the swelling so he could continue. He just needed another 10 min and the line work would be done.

Now she couldn’t feel the pain anymore y/n was completely relaxed but what she did feel was the vibrations that the tattoo gun caused. It went straight to her exposed pussy. Never had she felt those kinds of vibrations near her pussy. She had to start focusing on her breathing. She felt that she was getting excited and she didn’t want to get horny and wet in front of the eyes of Sebastian. But it was too late for that, she really needed to do her best to stay still.

“What’s wrong dragă? It’s getting moist down here.” Sebastian grinned

“Oh good fuck this is embarrassing.”

“It’s alright if you like it dragă, I have that effect on people.”

It was strange but his sass was setting her at ease and made her laugh.

“Oh shut up and focus on your job Seb.” She moaned out.

“As you wish princess. Just know it’s fucking hot seeing you getting all hot and bothered.” He said while readjusting his pants, his already hard cock pushing against the fabric of his jeans.

He had just a single line left and the tattoo would be done. But instead of shutting of his tattoo gun and placing it on his work tray he just removed the needle, amped up the vibrations and held the tattoo gun handle on her already wet folds. Which made y/n sit up in surprise. To which he just pushed her to lay back down and told her to close her eyes and relax.

But she couldn’t just relax the vibrations where too much and she was already feeling the start of her orgasm.

Knowing there wasn’t a needle anymore in the gun she started to move her hips against his hand that was holding the gun to her. She couldn’t keep it in her, the pleasure was too much and she screamed out.

“Oh fuck Seb.”

“That’s it dragă, god look at you. You look so hot, coming undone on my table. I can’t wait to fuck you on there.”

That was all it took and her orgasm exploded in her and again she screamed it out. Praising the fact that nobody could hear them.

Sebastian turned the tattoo gun off and started to clean her tattoo.

“fuck dragă that was the hottest thing that I’ve ever seen. I really need to focus on something else or I’m gonna cum in my pants.”

“why don’t you just fuck me on this table like you want to?” y/n asked coming down her high. 

That did it for Sebastian, he was already on the edge and that was definitely the straw that broke the camels back. He quickly pulled y/n up and off the table by her arms spinning her around and then pushing her face down into the table. With one hand firmly placed in her hair he made sure her ass was back far enough that her tattoo was not rubbing off the table. Leaning over her back he whispered into her ear.

‘are you sure this is what you want?’

‘please seb, I need you’

Sebastian pulled her hips back and up.

‘spread for me, baby’ he said while taking a nice hand full of her ass.

y/n immediately adjusted her legs so they were wider apart. Sebastian found the entrance to her wet and wanting pussy. Loosening the belt on his much too tight jeans he shucks both them and his underwear off. Leaving him standing in his black tee and his cock standing and throbbing at his stomach.

He nudged the tip gently in. She tried to push back, and force him in, but he held her firmly.

‘please’ she said, panting, forehead against the smooth surface of the table, fingers clutching the edge like a life line. And then without warning, in one firm, delicious slide, he was buried deep inside her. Letting out what could only be described as a pornographic moan y/n felt the groan shake Sebastian’s whole body.

Slowly and heavily he moved in and out of her causing both their breaths to quicken. The pressure began to build again within her taking over her mind. As if that wasn’t enough, seb reached around and slid his clever fingers against her clit and started to stroke.

The feeling sharp and sweet washed over her like a tidal wave. She cried out as she broke apart in a blinding release that went on and on. Sebastian thrust into her relentlessly almost brutally until his thrusts became sloppy. He pushed fatly into her one last time and grated out a garbled string of profanity as he came deep inside her.

Sebastian lazily rode out their orgasms before collapsing on top of her making sure he didn’t rest his full wait on her.

“Fuck, we should have done that way earlier, dragă. This was better than I could have ever imagined.” Sebastian said while lifting himself off her and let his softening cock slip out of her. He quickly grabbed the towel he threw aside earlier and wiped his cum away that was dripping out of her pussy and on her thighs.

“What? What do you mean you imagined fucking me?” y/n blushed while getting up from the table.

“Just like I said princess.” He responded with a wink.

Before she could say anything, Sebastian lifted her back up on the table and told her to lay back. He grabbed a tube of Vaseline from his work tray and started to rub the cream into her freshly tattooed skin.

Sebastian started to laugh when he saw the confused expression on her face.

“You should know by now you need to keep a fresh tattoo moist, after all this isn’t your first one.” He stated with his usual sass. 

“I know but how can you act so lightly about what just happened? You knew I liked you a lot but you never acted on it so I thought you didn’t like me back. And then this happens, please just help me understand.” y/n said while tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Dragă, look at me.” Sebastian said while taking her head between his hands like he did earlier.

“Do you know what dragă means? It means darling, you’re my darling. I do like you a lot, I even think I’m in love with you. But I don’t deserve you. I’m like you say I’m a bad boy, not good and you deserve a good boy, someone who can treat you nicely, properly.” He said wiping a tear from her cheek.

“A bad boy might be no good but a good boy ain’t no fun.” y/n simple stated before pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.


End file.
